dios_uncanny_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Dio
"Hello childrens, it is me, Dio." Dio, short for Diolaneiuma215, is the 14 year old main character of the MS Paint Youtube series Dio's Uncanny Adventures. Physically, he is based off of his ROBLOX avatar, but with a few changes. Personality-wise, he is based off of the writer of Dio's Uncanny Adventures, Ethan Dubrow, whose nickname is Dio. Appearance Dio has a yellow robot head with a blue top, a blue nose, and two screws on the sides of his head. He wears a navy blue shirt with black pants. For every episode, the shirt will have a slight change in shade. The shapes of Dio's body parts change for each scene, especially in episodes 1-3, mainly his eyes and nose. After that, the changes tend to be less extreme. Personality In Dio's Uncanny Adventures, Dio is generally friendly, and loves to try new things and go to new places. He enjoys breaking the 4th wall by talking to his viewers, mainly at the beginning and end of each episode. Sometimes, Dio has a short temper, and may inflict pain on people that anger him or get in his way. For example, in Dio's Uncanny Adventures 3: McDonalds, Dio zapped Jvila122 with his eyeballs for taking too long with his order in line. Dio will be even angrier when people piss him off on purpose, like in Dio's Uncanny Adventures 6: DeviantArt, when Dio injured the DeviantArt logo by zapping him when he showed Dio a Rule34 picture of him having sex with his friend Max. Dio is very dirty-minded, and loves the thought of sex, hot women, and jacking off. He managed to get invited to Sandy Cheek's sex dungeon in Texas where he lost his virginity, by placing a furry porn magazine in a box trap. He's also been to a strip club to get a lap dance, so he can get another erection to re-masturbate to big anime girl titties. Anger Gag In some episodes of DUA, Dio has fits of anger when he is provoked. When this happens, Dio will sometimes make a long grunting noise, and then he will yell. His eyes, nose, top, and clothes will turn red. He then will zap the person that angered him by shooting electricity out of his eyeballs. The zap recipient will usually respond to Dio about it. Occurrences: * DUA 1: The noob angered Dio by repeatedly asking him for admin commands on his ROBLOX game. This was the first Anger Gag in the entire series. The noob responded with, "OH NO I AM DEAD NOW". * DUA 3: Jvila122 angered Dio by taking too long with his order. The anger gag occurred when Dio had to wait for 5 minutes. Jvila122 responded with, "Dio why?". Dio did not make a long grunt this time. * DUA 6: Dio zapped the DeviantArt logo after showing him a Rule34 image of him having gay sex with Max. The DeviantArt logo gave him the middle finger after Dio looked at the image. Dio stared at the logo and made the long grunt, and then proceeded to zap him. Dio finished up by yelling, "DON'T MESS WITH THE DIO, BITCH". The logo responds by telling him it was just a prank. Partial Gags: Sometimes, Dio may not finish the gag. This happens sometimes because Dio was only making a threat, or was just angry in general. So far, the only time this happened was in DUA 8, when Dio threatened to 'electrocute' Pam with his eyeballs when she refused to give him a lap dance for a $21 bill. Dio's eyes turned red, but Pam gave him the lap dance after the threat, which made the gag only partial.